Waldark
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Waldark | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Waldark | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Unknown | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Darktow | Family = | Connections = Squall-Eater(Former Crew Member) The Mistake (Former Crew Member) The Revelry (Member) | Profession = Sailor | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a member of Avantika's crew currently stationed on the Squall-Eater. As an NPC, Waldark is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Waldark is a skinny man and has a tattoo of a mermaid reaching for a piece of fruit from a tree on his upper arm. Personality Biography Background He was able to win a battle with scurvy a few years back and decided to get a tattoo to commemorate the ordeal. Alongside his shipmate Zoen, Waldark is told to sleep on deck and to give up his quarters to the Mighty Nein who where recently inducted into the Squall-Eater's crew under duress. At some point during the journey from Urukaxl to Darktow Isle, Waldark is transferred from the Squall-Eater to The Mistake. Jester encounters him receiving a tattoo of a mermaid grasping a piece of fruit from Orly Skiffback and after asking to apprentice under Orly is given reluctant permission by Waldark to attempt to fill in a portion of his tattoo which she does with good skill. After docking at Darktow, Waldark returns to the Squall-Eater and is one of the crewmen on watch for the night when he notices a disturbance in Captain Avantika's office. When he enters the room to investigate he sees nothing initially, before suddenly plunging through a circular hole in the floor that had been covered by the room's rug. He falls on top of his sleeping shipmate Zoen, who in panic stabs Waldark multiple times before realizing his identity. Zoen, having inflicted serious injuries to Waldark, proceeds to help him off the ship and to the nearby Bloated Cup in search of aid. Upon seeing Waldark's injuries as they enter the tavern, Caduceus Clay voluntarily heals Waldark back to health and buys him a drink in sympathy. Waldark remains displeased with Zoen and punches him in the face when he attempts to apologize. Waldark remains angry with Zoen for the remainder of the night. As the night progresses, Beauregard enters the tavern and buys Waldark a drink. She tries to imply that she was there all night, hoping to create a false alibi for her involvement with the raid on Avantika's office. In his drunken state, he pays Beauregard little heed, still bitterly arguing with Zoen. During the following morning all members of Avantika's crew are summoned to the deck of the Squall-Eater by her for questioning about the previous night's events. He tells Avantika his version of the events that happened, with Zoen once more apologizing. Avantika thanks Caduceus for his help in healing Waldark and Bark (who was also injured in the events of the night). When Vera finds Avantika's diary is on Caleb, Caleb traps most of Avantika's crew (including Waldark) behind a Wall of Fire. Waldark was present for the fierce battle between the crew of the Squall-Eater and The Mighty Nein. It can be assumed Waldark was either one of three unnamed crew members killed in battle when Caleb cast Fireball, or that he was the unnamed surviving Squall-Eater crew member taken into custody by The Revelry alongside Bouldergut, Jeremiah and Ipess after the Plank King's sentencing of Avantica. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:The Revelry